My Role to Play
by 6otaku9
Summary: This is my first story so be kind It features my added fan character Comment on what I can do better but please don't be a douche and say everything sucks. thanks for reading
1. Chapter 1

I coughed, getting up as my enemy waved his sword at me.

"You'll never defeat me!" I screamed at him, cutting off afterwards from a sharp pain where he had broken my rib.

"Oh, but I already have. Just accept it," He chuckled, pushing up his glasses and flicking his hair back with his left, gloved hand. He was a tall man in a butler tailcoat. His name was Claude. He was immortal but was my worst enemy. He had killed Alois Trancy. His contracted human. Pathetic. He didn't complete his wish and he couldn't take his soul in the end.

"You haven't won anything!" I yelled back, cringing and again falling, this time onto my back as I coughed up splatters of crimson liquid onto my hand.

"Oh, you think I haven't?" The butler walked over, putting his heel onto my chest and putting pressure onto the already broken ribs, "Look at you! You're pathetic! You'll never be able to beat me at anything! Especially in a duel! Now go back to where you came from before I kill you!" He kicked my tender ribs causing the bone to go into fragments. I coughed up more crimson liquid and got up slowly.

"You know," I said weakly, getting to my knees and then onto my feet with the help of my sword as a walking stick, "You'll regret keeping me alive," I coughed up more crimson, not bothering to catch it in my hand but to instead let it drop onto the gravel. I was too worried on trying not to black out from all the pain in my ribs.

_I could just feel him smirk as I walked away…_


	2. Chapter 2

I limped down the road (I believe leaving a blood splatter trail) when a horse carriage pulled up next to me. I continued to walk even when the tall man got out.

"Mistress, I would advise that you get into the car so I can take you home and set your bones so they'll heal properly," The tall man that get out of the carriage had said.

I coughed, ignoring the man's words, "you know Isaac..? I almost had him…" I coughed once more, continuing, "I almost sliced his throat... I was this much away," I held up my left hand gesturing with my pointer and thumb to show how far away I was, the gap being about one to one and a half inches, "If only I had got him then!" I shouted, causing my ribs to weaken a little more and also resulting in me coughing up more blood.

"Lady, I would advise against straining your body to much or you'll-"I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Or what Isaac? Or it'll hurt my body?" I turned to him, tears that I wouldn't let come out, stinging my completely black eyes, "I know what it'll do! And I don't care anymore! If you want to make use of yourself go kill Claude! But no! You can't can you? Or is it that you won't? You're fucking usele -"I then let out a shriek as my sword walking stick support gave out, causing me to fall onto the tender, broken ribs. I screamed at the pain, letting the tears free to slide down my face.

"My lady!" Isaac rushed to my side, scooping me up into his arms and rushing me into the carriage. The last thing I remember before I passed out was him whispering something into my ear then going up and taking control of the horses.

_He smelled nice…_


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes the following morning not knowing what had happened after I passed out. I looked around seeing I was in my bedroom and sighed... At least he was able to get me into my room without any screw ups.

I pulled down the blanket, seeing that I was dressed in my dress shirt, I blushed deeply. I never allowed him to change me! And for that matter even see me naked! The more I thought about it the darker shade of red my face got.

I shook my head, clearing it out of my mind. Let's see his setting job… I unbuttoned my dress shirt, blushing at the fact that I didn't have my bra on either. I got done unbuttoning it and saw bandaging around the right side of my chest. Directly below my right breast… I wonder if he took my bra off before or after… I blushed darker, removing the bandages, and seeing a bloody mess. He must not have cleaned it to well… I sighed, getting up and cringing at the pain. I hovelled over to the bathroom and looked into the mirror, seeing my butt-length, matted black hair, bloody hands, and bloodstained ribs I decided to take a shower.

I closed the bathroom door and took off my dress shirt and then slipped off my black thong which he had also changed... blushing again, I took off the bandages Isaac had put on me, throwing the useless scrap away and stepped into my shower, turning it on then stepping out of its way so I don't get sprayed with cold water. After a few seconds I stuck my hand in, some of the blood on my hand, seeping into the water, and decided it was warm enough to step in. I almost screamed as the water flowed over my sensitive ribcage. I bit my lip to make sure no sounds same out. After a few seconds I could see Isaac's stitch job. That wound caused a lot of blood for being so small… it was only five inches wide and it was to my ribs so Isaac could get out all the shards of bone. I then decided to clean it thoroughly. I lifted up my right breast with my left hand and I cringed, taking my right hand and wiping the water around my wound, cleaning all the blood from my skin. I then looked around my shower, seeing a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a rag. I grabbed both, turning off the water and laying down. I then proceeded to squeeze the rag from all of its water and put it into my mouth, biting down hard. I then let out muffled cries as I poured a decent amount of the hydrogen peroxide onto my rib cage. I bit a little harder, as it bubbled then unhinged my jaw bit by bit as the pain died down. When the pain was low enough, I took the rag out of my mouth and set it back where it was along with the hydrogen peroxide. I then stood back up, turning the water on once again, but this time I didn't have to get out of the water's way due to it already being heated. I stood there for a couple seconds then looked to my shampoo bottle, grabbing it then pouring it into my hand and putting it back. I lathered the shampoo into my hair, rubbing it into my scalp, making sure to get the middle and last section as well. It felt good to be cleaner. As I got done with the shampoo, I rinsed it out, then adding the conditioner and letting it set. I then got my face cleaner and washed my face, feeling my pours breath. I then rinsed my hair again, making sure all of the shampoo and conditioner were out then checked my body for any more scratches or blood stains. I found some scratches but they were minor and would heal soon.

I got out, grabbing a towel then drying my skin briefly then drying my hair. I looked into the mirror at my face. I had straight black eyes, pale skin and black hair. I'm not sure why I have black eyes but I do. And in order to go out in public I have to either wear special contacts or special sunglasses. I always liked my hair long and in a pony tail. Cutting it just seems like a waste for some reason.  
A knock was then heard at my bathroom door.

"Miss? Are you decent?" I heard Isaac calling from the other side of the door.

"Isaac… if my bathroom door is closed that means no! And why did you change me? I told you that I didn't want you to because I like my privacy," I replied, wanting to know the answer before I forgot to ask. He had to be properly scolded before I could let him off the hook otherwise he might do it again.

"It was because your clothes had been torn and shredded, Miss. If I hadn't of changed them the blood stains would be a horror to get out. Oh! And that reminds me. While I was treating your wounds I noticed that you had grown chest measurements wise. I'm guessing you're now a D32, so in order to make your sleep more comfortable, I took it off," He replied calmly.

I blushed a very dark shade of red, "T-that's why? Y-you don't do that! No normal person does that!"

"You know I am no normal person though Miss," He replied through the door.

"I-I know… Just don't do it again!" I think that was the proper amount of scolding without going on with that conversation… "Now go get me some clothes and make me some breakfast."

"Is there anything in particular you would want in either of those categories, Miss?"

"No. surprise me."

He then came back after a few minutes, knocking on the door, "Your clothes are out here and I'll get started on breakfast right away, Miss"

After hearing his footsteps walk away I went to the door and grabbed my clothes. I put them on the counter, examining them. There was a black, frilly gothic Lolita dress with blue and black striped stockings. I saw that the dress was strapless and to my knees and sighed in relief. I had thought I was going to be sweating. I then looked to the bra and panties. There was just my regular black thong pantie then the bra… I had never seen it before… perhaps I had just never worn it? But I thought I wore all of my bras… This bra was just a plain black bra but it had a rainbow with a cat of some sorts at the start of it… the cat's body had looked like a sweet of some sorts. I definitely don't remember buying this bra. I then looked to the size of the bra and saw that it was a D32… h-he went out shopping for it? I blushed again but not as dark this time and slipped it on, knowing that there was nothing I could do. I then slipped on my panties then my stockings and lastly the dress. It was actually quite fitting for my body seeming how I have a boyish shape and I'm rather skinny. I then took my brush from the second drawer in the middle and started brushing my hair. After I was done I put it in a pony tail, set my brush down and put a blue ribbon matching the stocking into my hair

_I then heard my stomach rumble…_


	4. Chapter 4

As I was walking down the stairs I could smell whatever Isaac was making me. I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was but it smelled nice.

I cringed every step I took, hoping the pain would lessen even though it was pointless because no matter how much I hoped it wouldn't come true. As I got to the bottom I let out a sigh of relief, also reliving pressure on my ribs. I walked towards the kitchen and towards that wonderful aroma. I turned right so I wouldn't go into the kitchen and interrupt his cooking and went into the dining room. I sat down next to the window. It was a gorgeous day out. I loved it when it was sunny.

I then heard the door from the kitchen open and saw the tall, brown haired man who was my butler.

"What have you made for me Isaac?" I asked him, feeling my stomach rumble softly

"My lady, for today's breakfast I have made you a meal of two sunny side up eggs, lightly salted and a surprise sweet when you finish. And what would you like to drink?" He answered in a sort of calming voice.  
I smiled, flapping my hands in front of me, "I want grape juice!"

Isaac looked at my hands and chuckled, causing me to feel stupid and put my hands back down at my sides.  
"Okay my lady," He bowed, "I'll be right back with that," He then left the dining room, going into the kitchen.

I hummed, waiting for my breakfast. Isaac then came out of the kitchen once more, holding a shiny, silver tray. He then placed it down in front of me. There was a medium sized white plate in the middle with the eggs. To the left of the plate were two forks, and to the right was a knife. I'm guessing he didn't think I'd need a spoon. At the upper right of the tray was a glass of the grape juice I asked for, upon seeing it I smiled. I loved grape juice. I then saw one more thing at the top left of the tray. I'm guessing that's what the second fork was for. At the top left of the tray was a small thing… I'm not sure what it was since it was shielded by a silver cover. But I think that was the desert.  
I looked to Isaac and nodded and he left, going back to the kitchen. I then turned to my plate and smelled my eggs. Just the aroma made my stomach grumble more. I took my bigger fork and my knife and I took a piece of my egg, popping the piece into my mouth. I smiled as the taste got absorbed by my taste buds. Isaac was really wonderful at cooking. I then took my fork, stabbing it into the bubble of yolk and watched the yellow liquid leak over my plate. I smiled, cutting another piece and eating it. After a few bites I took a big sip of my grape juice. I then continued this process until I had less than half of my grape juice left and no more of my eggs. I then put both my knife and fork on my plate. I then looked to the covered item, wondering what it could be. I then took the cover off, revealing a perfectly cooked fruit tart. I looked at it then grabbed the little plate it was on and set it to the left side of the table and grabbed my desert fork, placing it next to the tart. I then moved the silver tray a couple inches forward to fit the plate and stopped. When I did stop, I put the tart in front of me and grabbed my fork as well. I then leaned over and smelled the desert, smiling and taking a bite. The wonderful taste danced upon my taste buds as I ate the wonderful desert. As I finished my last bite, I kept chewing it, savoring the taste. Once it was all gone I took my grape juice and chugged the rest.  
"Isaac," I called to my butler, "Will you come clear these dishes?"

Isaac then walked out of the kitchen and took all of the dirty dishes from in front of me, walking back into the kitchen.  
I sighed.

_I wonder what I should do today._


	5. Chapter 5

I paced back and forth next to the door, trying to decide whether or not to go outside or do something inside. A few minutes after doing this I heard my door bell ring. I went closer to the door, it being a few steps away, and looking out the window next to the door to see who it was.  
Once I looked out I saw girl standing there with curly blonde hair to her shoulders and bright blue eyes with round glasses, wearing a pink dress with a corset on the outside and holding a parcel. I then noticed it was my friend Eve. I then grabbed my door handle, opening it for her.

"Luna!" She then smiled, walking up and hugging me tightly as I nearly screamed in pain. "W-what did I do?" She asked, immediately letting go of me.

I then fell do my knees, clutching my side, trying to deal with the pain, "I-I'm fine..." I obviously lied as I could feel myself growing dizzier.

I could then hear Isaac's steps from the kitchen come into the room. .. I couldn't hear what he said because as he said it I fell to my left, blacking out, leaving my body almost lifeless except for slow breathing.

(Luna's dream)

I woke up in the middle of the road in the middle of a foggy forest… A tall man walking towards me said everything was going to be alright just as long as I listened to him… He walked closer to me and got on his knees and looked me in the eyes… He complimented me on them… why? They're just black… or are they? Can he see their true color? He then told me to shut my eyelids. I did as he told and I just felt this burst of horrible, excruciating pain… why did it have to hurt so badly? Then suddenly the pain went away. He then softly whispered in my ear to open my eyes and I could suddenly see clearer. I don't know how, but I just could. He then stood up, wiping off the dirt from his dress pants then put his hand down. Should I take it? What if I do? I cautiously reached up, not wanting to be hurt again but grabbing a hold of his hand and suddenly… suddenly I felt safe and that nothing bad was going to happen. I felt like I was cradled up, being protected from the world… but all that from just holding someone's hand? There had to be something more to it. Something was going on but I just didn't want to leave now. I turned to the man and hugged into his warm, protective chest. I looked up to see his face but when I tried to see it all I could see was black… I let go and backed away only to have my wrist be grabbed tightly and be jerked to the ground. This wasn't that man anymore. I don't know what happened to him… but I wanted to know. I tried getting up only to have the front of my shirt grabbed, lifting me up into the air and have my feet dangle. I seemed to be getting higher and higher but I noticed I actually wasn't. I was getting smaller. And by that I think younger because all my body proportions were changed as well. I looked to the man holding me up and saw an evil smirk… the nest thing I knew I was dropped. I looked to the man again only to see his form spread out to animals with black feathers and flapping wings starting to surround me. I no longer felt safe… I… I wasn't safe anymore… I was scared now… I just wanted to curl up into that man again. As the creatures surrounded me they started getting closer and closer, pecking at me.

I then opened my eyes, taking a deep breath and panting.

_What happened…?_


	6. Chapter 6

I panted heavily for a few seconds looking around. It was dark... Was I really passed out that long…? I moved slightly, cringing at the pain in my ribs. I turned my head to the right, seeing a sleeping Eve next to me. She was laying on her side, facing me, her mouth slightly open and her hair messed up. I looked at her face and noticed her glasses were taken off. I wonder how much she actually worried for me…

I then heard footsteps coming close to me and looked over to my left and saw Isaac walking to the side of the bed and looking at me.

"You gave her quite a scare you know," He gestured over to Eve.

"I doubt I scared her to much," I replied.

"Did you have a bad dream? You seemed to be mumbling something the whole time."

"I'm not quite sure… It was just strange."

"I see… Do you remember the day you met me?"

I thought about it for a minute then responded, "No… I don't… What made you ask…?"

He remained silent for a moment then began talking again, "I was just wondering miss. Now, what would you like me to do with Eve?"

As he said her name I looked to her and saw her stir lightly, "I'll wait to give you an order about that until she wakes up. I like her company at the moment…"

"As you wish," He bowed to me, smirking slightly and walking to the doorway then stopping. He said something lightly then walked out… Of what he said, all I could make out was "I know" and "Eyes."

Just as I was about to call out to him, Eve stirred and opened her eyes. I looked to her, ignoring my thoughts to go after Isaac and made a fake smile.

"Luna?" She said sleepily, yawning then widened her eyes, snapping out of sleepy state, "Luna! How are you? I am so, so, so, so, sorry!" Her eyes filled with tears, a few coming down. I wiped her tears with the blanket, trying to calm her.

"I'm fine, and its okay, you didn't know," I tried to reassure her. She hugged into my chest, a few more tears coming down then looking up to me with her puffy eyes and reddened face, smiling.

"Your chest is so warm and comforting, I love it!" She said enthusiastically. I blushed darkly, looking at her.

"I… Don't really know what to say to that…" She giggled at my blush, poking my cheeks. It was nice having her for company.

About an hour later she told me she had to get going so Isaac came and escorted her out while I stayed in bed. She was probably my total opposite but she made me smile. It was a nice change from being alone with just Isaac.

_I wonder what he said about my eyes…_


	7. Chapter 7

Once Eve was gone I decided to ask Isaac what he had said before I went to bed. I got up, clenching my side, trying to ignore the pain, walking out of my room and into the hallway. I looked both ways and decided to go left, not knowing where he was and if he would come if I called. I walked down the hallway, looking in all of the rooms but not finding him anywhere. The sad thing is that he has his own room, but I forget where it is… It might be in the attic… But I'm not sure.

After looking for about twenty minutes, I decided to start calling his name, of course when I need to talk with him there's no answer. I then walked into a dimly lit room with no furniture except a chair facing the window across from the door and a candle on the side table beside the chair. I walked closer, seeing two arms on the arm rests.

"Isaac?" I asked hesitantly, being cautious of whether or not this… Thing was a burglar. I walked to the right, going around and seeing who was in the chair.

The man got up with his back to me and turned around looking me in the eye.

"Hello Miss," Isaac said in a deeper tone than normal… It actually scared me a little too…

"Are you okay..?" I wasn't going to admit that he was scaring me but I could see that he somehow knew in the way he was smirking… Maybe it wasn't such a good idea that I come looking for him…

"I'm good miss," I saw his smirk widen and eyes glow slightly as he stepped closer, "Why exactly did you come looking for me? Didn't you find it odd I didn't come to your calls?"

I backed up to the door, both hands behind me on the handle just in case I had to make a run for it, "I did find it odd but I wanted to ask you something…" He walked over, putting his hand on the door behind me so I couldn't open it, smirking and looking down on me.

"So what would your question be?" His smirk widened, his brown hair turning darker and shadowing his face, his eyes glowing more.

"W-well, what did you say when you left me alone with Eve…? Oh! And what did you say before I passed out after my battle with Claude."

"Why not say please first for a change?" His smirk dropped, now glaring softly into my eyes.

"O-okay, Please tell me..?"

"That's a good girl," He poked my nose and went back to smirking, his hand still on the door, "After you passed out I had said that I would hurry to the manor to set your bones," He paused for a second then continued, "Are you sure you're ready to hear what I said when I left you and your friend alone?" I nodded and he just stared at me for a moment in silence, "I had said I know you probably wouldn't have remembered but that was when your eyes had changed."

I stared at him for a while, I guessed he had something to do with my eyes but I didn't ever bother to ask. He wouldn't mention it either so I decided there was no point to it or he wouldn't have told me if he knew.

_But what he said next really surprised me…_


	8. Chapter 8

"What I'm surprised about is that you have never asked about your parents, it was that same night that you and I met you know," He now had a questionable look on his face, no longer smirking, but shadows still being cast from his hair. I looked at him in awe as he said that, never knowing that he even knew about them.

"Did you know what they were like?" I tried not to let it show, but I knew I had a small shimmer of hope, twinkling in my eyes.

"No, I never got to know them, but I watched the whole thing, what happened. You weren't even very small at the time, but I'm not surprised that you don't remember. You hit your head pretty hard," My eyes widened as he told me that. I want to know why he was there… I must know…

"Please… Please! Tell me what happened… I'll do anything to know…" I pleaded, looking into his glowing eyes.

"No," he put his arm down, letting me go out of the door so that I could leave if I wanted to, "I'm not going to tell you until I know you're ready. Now leave and get back to bed."

I nodded and left the room. I didn't want to disturb him any longer. He seemed angry with me for some reason… I wonder what I have to do in order to know my own past… I'll just have to wait and see, because I really don't want to have to ask again…

I headed back to my room and went to bed, thinking of how I would be able to be ready to hear what he knows.

_I drifted back to sleep, still thinking…_


End file.
